Save Your Heart
by MelinaBee
Summary: Elena has been in in love with Stefan since she first met him, and when she hears the news of his engagement to her best friend she is devastated. Enter Damon: the mysterious, sexy stranger she seems to keep running into AU/AH


**D****isclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters-duh why else would I be writing fanfiction. All I own is my imagination. (Say the word 'imagination' in Spongebob's voice. I dare you)**

**New story! The idea came to me and I just had to put pen to paper, or fingers to keyboard or whatever. To those of you following my previous story 'Remembering Sunday' I'm really sorry I abandoned you, it's just that recently someone very close to me died of a brain tumor so you understand why it would be hard for me to continue with that story, for now it is on an indefinite hiatus. **

**But the point is, I hope you like chapter one of this story!**

* * *

I am freaking awful. I should be at the top of the list of sucky people. My best friend is getting married soon and I'm in love with her fiancé.  
I mean, I'm actually sitting here in the bridal dress store fantasising about him while she's in there getting her dress fitted. What the hell is wrong with me?

Caroline had me call in sick to work this morning, claiming she just _couldn't _do this alone.

"Elena! I need your help!" I can tell by her voice that she's panicking. Pre-wedding jitters and all I guess.

I quickly collect myself, ridding my mind of every thought that doesn't have anything to do with being a maid of honour.

"Coming!" I shout back, scrambling towards the back of the store.

I stop walking when I see her. I simply stand there, searching for what to say to make my happiness for her sound genuine. Truthfully the sight of her looking so radiant in her dress sends a painful jolt of realisation to my chest. This is happening. Caroline and Stefan are getting married and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

I clear my throat and force a smile upon my face.

"Oh my god Caroline… you look… it's gorgeous!" I stutter. And I don't even have to fake it. The strapless porcelain white gown flows perfectly down to her feet, the jewel pattern glittering on the silk as she swishes.

"You sure?" She looks herself up and down, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Positive! Care, Stefan is going to be drooling all over you in that dress!"

She smiles brightly, turning to the full length mirror again.

"It is pretty perfect isn't it?" She swishes around happily, admiring her reflection, I mean who wouldn't if they looked like her?

I hate to admit it but ever since I've known Caroline there's been some kind of a competitive streak to our relationship, well to me at least. She's always been so naturally perfect, blonde, skinny, beautiful. I mean, she had the whole package and I was just boring little Elena who she strangely decided to befriend. Before Care my only proper friend had been Bonnie, who I've known since kindergarten, come to think of it I consider Bonnie more a sister than a friend. Now it's the three of us.

As Caroline is preoccupied with her reflection I sneak a glance at myself in the mirror. Worn jeans, faded _Guns n' Roses _t_-_shirt, ever present leather jacket and my same old sneakers. _Same old Elena_. I'm practically the epitome of pathetic compared to Caroline and I'm definitely wishing I had tried a little harder with my appearance when I notice the looks of disapproval being thrown at me from the store attendants. But I shouldn't care, I am who I am, and I am not the type of person who dresses up all the time. Why should I be ashamed of it?

Caroline goes back in to change out of her dress and I resume my position in the waiting area.

For ten or so minutes I sit reading magazines featuring plastic looking celebrities being interviewed about their dieting habits and tips on how to get guys. I roll my eyes, shaking my head slightly. At this stage I am completely focused on my life, meaning my career, my job, my friends, my apartment etc. The last thing I need right now is a man. I'm a strong, independent woman and I don't need or want a man controlling my life.

Or so I tell myself. To be totally honest I sort of think Stefan controls my life, half the decisions I make are for him, even if he doesn't know it. But I can't think about that, I have to keep telling myself I do not need a guy, maybe that way I'll start to believe it and get rid of the Stefan-sized weight on my shoulder.

I remember the day I met him clearly, like it was a lot sooner than four years ago.

* * *

_"Elena get the door!"_

_"Why don't you get it, I'm unpacking!"_

_"Well I'm on the phone!" _

_"With who?!"_

_"Mason!" _

_I sigh grudgingly, knowing Caroline has won this time. Mason is her ex-boyfriend, a good for nothing skeeze who had done nothing but hurt her. And apparently now he's phone stalking her._

_The knocks continue, small and hesitant._

_"I'm coming!" I yell as I cross the room and fling open the door. "Oh." I look up into the bright green eyes of the most attractive man I've ever had the fortune of meeting. "Um… y-yes?" I stutter, suddenly feeling all too aware of my ratty sweats._

_"Hey, I was wondering if I could use your cell phone or something, mine's dead and this was the first room I saw." He shrugs and smiles, adorable dimples appearing in his cheeks. I melt a little inside._

_"Sure, um come in," I open the door wider, welcoming him into our room. "Sorry, it's a bit of a mess," I laugh nervously, "we're still unpacking." _

_He nods charmingly and smiles again. "I totally get it, the way my room looks you'd probably think my roommate is Godzilla!" He laughs and I join in, noticing the twinkle in his eye as he speaks._

_I grab my cell off the counter-top and hand it to him, blushing when our hands brush. _

_"Thanks." He says, "oh sorry, I'm Stefan by the way. Stefan Salvatore." He extends his hand and I shake it, loving the feeling of my petite hand in his. _

_Stefan Salvatore. I like the sound of that._

_"Elena Gilbert," I introduce myself shyly, noticing Caroline emerging from her room out of the corner of my eye. "And this is my roommate Caroline Forbes." Stefan looks up and I see his eyes brighten. He drops my hand and walks swiftly towards her, leaving me and my phone neglected on the couch._

_I watch him introduce himself and I can tell she's as enraptured by him as I am._

_I see them exchange pleasantries until Stefan notices Caroline's puffy eyes._

_"Hey are you alright? You look upset." His voice is concerned as he brushes a tear off her cheek._

_"Yeah I'm fine," she brushes it off, her voice wavering slightly. "Just ex troubles, you know." He nods and she laughs nervously. _

_"Okay," he says, worry still evident in his voice. "I'll see you around then?" He looks at her hopefully. _

_"Sure, see you around Stefan." She smiles charmingly and he responds with a toothy grin. _

_He's almost outside, having completely forgotten about his 'call' when I decide to shout after him,_

_"Bye Stefan!" I curse myself, knowing how desperate for attention I must look. He turns around and gives a small wave._

_"Bye Elena."_

* * *

Both of us were enthralled by him but it took me a while (two months) to realise he was only interested in Caroline. I was friend-zoned from the second he laid eyes on her. They started dating within a couple of months of their meeting and they've been together ever since. Stefan popped the question last month. After a casual dinner date he had taken her up to the Empire State Building and proposed on the rooftop. So typical, a cheesy, romantic chick-flick proposal.

I'm still close to him though, really close in fact, just not the way I wish it was.

"Ugh." I groan, flinging the magazine down and bowing my head, making tight fists curl in my hair.

Life is a bitch.

* * *

I yawn audibly as I lounge on my couch, my copy of _The Great Gatsby _slipping slightly from my fingers. I haven't been sleeping much lately-lately meaning ever since the engagement.

* * *

"_Elena! Over here!" I look up at the sound of Caroline's bubbly voice and see her and Stefan sitting at a table in the corner of the room, nestled together and studying the menu. Their close proximity sends a jolt to my heart but by now I'm used to it, so I brush it off, plaster a hopefully convincing smile to my face and make my way towards them._

_Stefan had called me up earlier today and invited me to dinner with him and Caroline. I tried to get out of it by telling him I had too much work but he wasn't buying any of it and eventually I caved. With Stefan, I can never say no._

_Apparently they have 'big news' for me, knowing Caroline, the big news probably has something to do with her convincing Stefan to paint their entire house pink or something._

"_Lena!" Caroline squeals as I reach the table._

_"Hey Care, hey Stefan." I smile through my teeth at the two of them. Stefan smiles back and my heart flutters involuntarily but then I am engulfed in a mane of wavy blonde hair._

"_Care, I can't breathe!" I gasp out after a few moments of her unrelenting squeezing. She reluctantly lets go and there is a radiant smile on her face. Immediately I know something big- something more than pink paint, that is, has happened. I clear my throat nervously, "So, what's up?"_

"_Well, Caroline and I thought you should be the first to know seeing as how you're practically family and-"_

"_WE'RE ENGAGED!" Caroline suddenly screeches, thrusting her hand into my face. Clear as day I see the beautiful, shining ring resting perfectly on her slender finger. Her loud outburst attracted the amused looks of many bystanders who still stare at us, some even cooing at the happy couple._

_I stare at her for a while, not trusting myself to speak as I furiously blink back the tears that are dying to be shed._

"_Oh my god Caroline, Stefan, this is... amazing, congratulations." I manage to croak out, purposely avoiding eye contact with both of them. Stefan stands up and I embrace them both, willing myself to not let my tears drip onto Stefan's shoulder._

"_Isn't it!" Caroline laughs happily and the two plop themselves down, once again so close that she is practically on top of him. She launches into a very detailed recap of the entire proposal and I try my best to listen and keep the happy, smiling facade up._

* * *

I hear the key fumbling in the lock and next thing I know the door to my apartment is open and Bonnie is bustling in, coffee in hand, looking extremely flustered. Bonnie is my best friend- more like a sister than anything else. Me, her and Caroline grew up together in Virginia and moved to New York City together after we graduated university.

"Elena!" She says, sounding relieved, "I went to the bridal store and they said you'd already left! You could have waited for me." She gives me teasing glare. "Mm, I finally got out." She rolls her eyes and grabs her drink, taking a large gulp before continuing,

"Cassandra's going freaking insane! She won't stop with the ordering and the bossing and the yelling and ugh she's enough to make me want to quit my dream job!" Bonnie growls as I giggle slightly.

"Right Bon, if I can get word in?" I raise my eyebrows and she begrudgingly comes to halt. "Cassandra's insane, we all know that much. What does she want now?"

"She wants me to find a 'hot new model' for the spring issue, apparently the guys we already have aren't cutting it!" Bonnie exclaims as she takes her seat on the couch. "She's being so difficult, I've called up practically _every _agency in New York and she just stuck her nose up at them all! _All_ of them!" She continues taking long gulps from her coffee until her eyes start bulging slightly.

"Okay, I think you've had enough of that," I say, grabbing the cup and yanking it away from her grasp, setting it down on the small coffee table in front of us.

"Yeah, you're right. You'll probably find me passed out in my apartment from caffeine OD later." She rolls her eyes and leans back. After a few moments of comfortable silence she pipes up, continuing the conversation we left off.

"She hates me you know."

"Bonnie she doesn't hate-"

"Oh you know she does! She always picks on me and makes me do all the extra work and stay in the office later than everyone else and I'm basically her personal assistant now!"

"Yeah I guess," I agree absently, choosing not to comment on the fact that Bonnie sounds like a whining two year old, more interested in the whole 'model debacle', "did Cassie mention why our guys aren't 'cutting it' anymore?" I personally know all these models, and some like Tyler and Matt I'm actually friends with and I can safely say that they are H-O-T hot. And the buyers of the magazine definitely think so too.

Bonnie, Caroline and I work at Mystique magazine and have ever since we moved to the city. At first we just had internships but those eventually turned into proper jobs that give us a great income to make a living, which I guess is all you can really ask for isn't it? A great, over-paying job in New York City where you get to work for a fancy magazine surrounded by hot guys, a cushy apartment of your own and your two best friends to share the experience with; pretty much all a girl needs in my opinion. _And Stefan_. My mind subconsciously adds. _No, shut up. No Stefan._

"Earth to Elena?" I look up to see Bonnie waving her hand in front of my face comically. "Hello? Anybody in?" She sings. I shove her hand away and she sighs. "You were thinking about Stefan again weren't you?" She looks at me expectantly, disappointment evident in her voice.

"No, I was not!" I reply indignantly, my voice a few octaves too high to be believable.

"Elena you know I'm not here to judge, and I _don't _judge you for any of this-"

"Bonnie I don't feel like talking about it right now." I look down, suddenly my head is throbbing and all I want to do is fill up the bathtub and sink into oblivion.

She nods and gets up.

"Okay, I need to go and keep researching models for Cassandra, see you later."

I mumble in response and watch her leave. I get up from the chair I was curled up on and stretch out, making my way into my bedroom. I take out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that I think used to belong to my dad and head for the bathroom. I'm halfway through undressing when I get a text from Bonnie.

_To: Elena_

_From: Bonnie_

_Hawt-E moving in2 aprtmnt nxt 2 urs, met him on stairs omfg Lena either u tap that or I will! _

I smile, feeling slightly curious as to the identity of this mysterious 'hawt-e'. I continue to undress until I hear a sharp rap at the door.

"Crap." I mutter as I scramble to pull on my sweats, assuming Bonnie came back because Caroline's still shopping and let's be serious, who else comes to visit me?

"Coming, I'm coming!" I screech at the door, leaping over furniture to answer it.

"Damn Bonnie, what did you forget this ti-" I stop in my tracks, looking up at the knocker who is most definitely _not_ Bonnie.

"Actually it's Damon, but don't worry, I know could pass as a Bonnie." The man throws me a devilish smirk and holy shit, _did my knees just buckle?_

Who the hell is this guy?

* * *

**What do ya think? Btw, this IS a DE fic but because Elena is currently in love with Stefan there will be some initial one-sided SE. **

**Anyhow, please review, it would mean the world to me! Reviewers get cookies okay? Awesome. **

**:) Random smiley face that has absolutely no point or purpose in life. **

**Until next time fair readers of this chapter. **


End file.
